Savior Kinda Love
by xSupernaturalFantasyx
Summary: What happens after Korra gets her bending back and goes searching for a certain someone to give his bending back? Will friendships be shattered? Will love start? How about a little somethin' somethin' as the sun sets? (A/N: xD just had to) Find out in a Savior Kinda Love


Korra hopped on her polar bear dog and began riding through the city which had fallen into a quiet night. She had left Air Temple Island so Mako and Asami could have alone time. One week anniversary or something like that. She just had to hear "Anniversary" and she'd peel out. She stopped around a corner of a little shop before deciding to go in. It had began to sprinkle outside. She had hooked Naga's leash on a post away from rain, if it poured, and opened the door to the little shop. Delicious smelling food had wafted up her nose as she looked for a place to sit. She sat down in a corner booth, and waited for someone to come take her order. She began to think about what happened after she had got her bending back. She had decided, since it took Mako a long time to realize his feelings, she had to let him go. She still liked him, but he never admitted it until he said _'I love you.'_ before she got her bending back. After she got her bending back, he seemed distant. She sighed, and looked at her hands. She shoved them in her pockets and thought about one person she hasn't really thought about in a while.

"Tahno!" a fangirl shouted. Korra's head lifted up to see, the-back-to-bending, Tahno. His hair was styled and he was wearing eyeliner again. The girl lunged herself at him, hugging him and kissing his cheek, for some reason, Korra's heart felt like it was hurting. She shook her head, _no, no, no! _She shouted be having little crushes, or getting jealous, it was a waste of time. In the future she did want to get married, have kids, and eventually die. But she couldn't expect that person to be Tahno. She slumped against the booth's back and thought about when she gave him his bending back.

_She had been searching for him, since the day she got her bending back. "Give it a rest Korra, he doesn't want to be found!" Mako argued with her, grabing her shoulder, and pulling her to face him. "Why are you even looking for him? He's just gonna back stab you in a long run!" Mako shouted. It was night out, it had been raining. The rain soaked Korra through her clothes, and she had been shivering a awful lot. "You're going to get sick if you keep this up!" Mako shouted again, snapping herout of her thoughts. _

_ "If I get sick, I don't care, Mako! I..I just need to find him and give him his bending back!" Korra said, Mako opened his mouth. "It's the right thing to do, Mako. What would you do, if you knew the Avatar could bring back bending, and you lost yours to Amon, thinking you would never get it back?" She asked, her rage slowly dying. Mako looked at the ground. "I promised him, Mako." She said, tears starting to leak out._

_ "Korra-"_

_ "I promised him!" She screamed at Mako. "And if you don't like that, then get in that sports car with your girlfriend and go back to Air Temple Island." Korra said._

_ "Wha-"_

_ "I said go!" She shouted._

_ "Listen, Korra, I don't know what you're going through right now. But you better wrap your head around a couple things!" Mako said. "When you figure out who your real friends are...Come back to Air Temple Island." He said, heading back to the car with Asami. Korra sighed, and began searching, Naga whined about it, but Korra promised her when they get home she would give her a hot bath, and wrap her in the fuzziest of towels. She continued to call his name, look down every alley until she found him at the park. He had an old coat wrapped around him, the rain drenched him to the bone. She touched his shoulder lightly, and he looked up at her. _

_ "Come back with me to Air Temple Island." She said.  
_

She sighed, and a waiter came over to her and jot down her order. He cam back with soup and biscuits. She began to eat her soup when a voice called out to her.

"Korra?"

* * *

** xSFx: Sorry it's short, kinda like a prologue. x3**


End file.
